The careers: NC-17 Adventure
by deches
Summary: Starting off we have Clato and Glarvel. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel:

The story starts when I was fourteen years old, I was at school in class when a girl called Glimmer approached me.

She always winked at me during class, today she had winked at me and I just happened to get a boner.

She started walking over, before I could hide it she spoke up.

"Hey Marvel." She said.

"Oh hey Glimmer." I replied.

She didn't reply at first and I realised my boner was completely visible. Shit. She looked back up realising I saw her looking at my cock.

"So anyway I was wondering if you wanted to study tonight at my place?"

The last three words sounded like they were in slow motion. My cock gave a shudder and a wet patch showed up in my trousers.

I pulled my seat in further.

"Sounds f-fun, sure I'll come over at 7:00?" I stuttered.

She nodded, brushed a loose curl from her face and she walked off.

I slumped back in my desk then realised one thing, my cock had just got the better of me. I wasn't even interested in this girl but my cock was.

I asked my 3 older brothers for some advice.

"Marvel do you think your ready for this?" Cotton said.

I nodded and they sighed, they took a video from the cabinet, slammed the door shut and popped it in.

Three words came up 'High School Bash'

I looked at it weirdly and a young capitol boy about the age of 16 was with a girl about the same age in a bedroom.

The boy had green eyes, short green hair and his skin was emerald green.

The girl had blue eyes, purple hair and pink skin.

I couldn't believe what Capitol people looked like.

They were talking then they gazed into each other's eyes then they threw themselves into each other and started a passionate kiss, you could see their tongues touching each other.

I tried to look away but Flash held my head in place.

The girl sunk to her knees and ripped his pants open and pulled out his cock!

I squealed in disgust as she slowly rubbed it, she went faster and faster until the boy groaned with pleasure, she then shoved the head into her mouth and licked all around the tip.

I tried running but Cotton and Shine held me in place.

She took it deep into her throat and sucked as the boy moaned. He pulled her off then lifted her up ripping her skirt and knickers off, his shoved his hard cock deep in her pussy and gave fast frantic thrusts as she scream and squealed. Then they both gave a huge groan and they both fell limp sweating and panting, it had ended.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed.

"Two Capitol kids banging, that's what you and Glimmer are going to be doing right?" Cotton said.

"Definitely NOT!" I screamed.

They grabbed me.

"You have a chance to have sex and you are taking it!"

I squealed trying to squirm free.

An hour later I was off to Glimmer's house, don't ask me how they convinced because even I don't know.

I knocked on the door and it swung open.

Clove:

The story starts when I was fourteen. I was at school by my locker talking to my friends when Cato, the boy who "liked" me. Cato leaned over me.

"Hey Clove." He said in his low voice.

"No" I replied.

"I haven't asked you anything yet!" He said.

"But I know what it is" I replied once again.

"Just one time, come on!" He said.

I turned to say no but he was giving the puppy eyes. I tried to say no but I couldn't.

"Fine but only once!" I said.

"YES!" He threw his arms up. "You won't regret it!" He ran off. "Ricky you dick, you owe me 5 bucks, she said yes!"

"What have I just said yes too?" I said.

"You just agreed to sleep with him tonight." Shiva said.

"Wait… WHAT?" I screamed.

"He sleeps with every girl on the first date." She replied.

"I'm not going then!" I said.

"Oh yes you are and we are going to make sure your ready" Shiva and Sasha said.

After school they dragged me to my house and went through my closet throwing out all my clothes.

"Ugly"

"Tragic"

"Tablecloth with sleeves"

I groaned.

"FABULOUS!" Shiva squealed.

I looked and she had my only mini skirt and tube top.

"No!" I squealed as they forced me into them, they put a bit of makeup on me and did my hair and I did have to admit I looked hot but I didn't want this.

"I don't want to do this, please!" I said.

"Clove, you look hot and trust me, I heard he's got a massive cock" Shiva said.

"I'm too young!" I screamed.

"If we aren't virgins, you're certainly not going to be!" Sasha said.

After an hour they convinced me and I was on my way to Cato's house. I stopped and checked myself.

I look good, he's going to rip my clothes and make me sweat anyway so what was the point in getting dressed nice anyway?

I reached his house and knocked on the door, it swung open.

Glimmer:

Hey i'm Glimmer, most people will tell you i'm the school's slut but I think of myself "sexually active".

There is one boy that I hadn't screwed yet and that was Marvel Quaid.

I winked at him and walked over.

"Hey Marvel" I said.

I didn't hear what he was saying because I was too busy looking at his hard cock, I realised he saw this and looked up.

"So anyway I was wondering if you wanted to study tonight at my place?" I asked.

He pulled his seat further in so I guess he probably spunked himself.

He stuttered and said he'd come at 7:00. Perfect!

Later on I met with my friends.

"Glimmer!" Diamond greeted me.

"So tell us the details" Topaz asked.

"Oh we're going to be "studying" tonight."

They laughed and giggled at my joke.

"You could tell he's a virgin" I huffed.

They continued to laugh.

When school was over I went home and took a shower.

I put on my best perfume and dressed up in my best clothes.

I looked in a mirror and blew kisses to myself.

My dad walked in.

"Glimmer you better not be having a boy in tonight!"

"Of course not, anyway you better leave, your going to miss your date"

He nodded and walked out.

Half an hour passed and I heard a knock at the door.

I grabbed the door knob and threw it open.

Cato:

Hey i'm Cato and I am the school's lady killer but for a few weeks i've been trying to get Clove.

Today she gave in and said yes.

"Ricky cough up the five bucks!" He threw it to me.

"While you limp dicks are masturbating over your mums knickers, i'm going to be fucking Clove's brains out" I said.

They shook their heads, not believing me.

"Fine then, look through my window and i'll see me showing Clove my furry beast"

"Dude that things a chihuahua" Ricky said.

5 seconds later he was on the floor with a broken nose.

"Fuck off you dickhead!" I shouted in temper.

He groaned and I shook my head walking off.

I was at home when I heard my bedroom door open, it was Dina, my girlfriend.

I forgot to break up with her!

Before I could say a word I felt my pants come down and I got an instant hard on.

She licked the tip and stroked the shaft slowly.

"Dina.." I said.

She rubbed the shaft faster and took the tip into her hot wet mouth.

"Dina" I said again.

She took the whole head into her mouth and I grabbed her and threw her off.

"Dina, we are done!"

She looked at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Dina, i'm sor-" "I hate you!"

She was crying by now and she ran downstairs.

I heard a knock at the door but Dina just ran staight out.

Sorry that this was short, i'm just starting, i'll expand them in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel:

When the door is fully opened I see Glimmer standing there.

"H-Hey Glim-" She pulls me into her house and leads me upstairs.

"So what are we studying?" I ask.

She looks up. "Chemistry with a little biology." She smiles.

I gulp and look up from my book only to have her lips pressed against mine. She brings her tongue in swirling it around my mouth.

I pull away and gasp for breath. Wait. She's looking down.

Shit I have a boner. She quickly unzips my pants and stroke the shaft of my cock.

I squirm uncontrollably trying to break free. She looked up smiling then licked my tip.

"Ah!" I gave a yelp as I spunked on her.

"Aw, Marvel, I just started" She whines.

"Glimmer, I'm not ready for it." I say, pathetically.

She laughs before licking the tip again while stroking my shaft faster this time.

I try to say stop but I can't. She goes to put her mouth on it but I grab her and pull her off and pull up my pants.

"Glimmer I'm not going to screw you" I said before walking away.

"Marvel, next time we'll be meeting behind the school" She says seductively" I quickly open the door to have a bulky man punch me square in the jaw.

I fall down to the floor.

"Glimmer! You told me you weren't going to have any boys in." He said.

She came down the stairs. "He was just helping me study!" She exclaimed.

I looked up at the man who could only be her father. "Sorry about that" He pulled me up and sent me on my way.

I ran home to see my brothers waiting for me. "So did Little Marvel get laid?" Cotton asked snickering.

"Nope" I said trying to get past them. Shine pushed me flat on my arse.

"Wait, you didn't get laid?" Flash asked angrily.

"I wasn't ready!" I exclaimed.

They all groaned.

"You are so lame" Shine said.

Clove:

I saw the girl run out so I got suspicious and walked in. "Cato, what was that?" I questioned.

"Oh, she just got some bad news" He said.

I nodded and followed him to his bedroom.

"So what shall we study first?" I asked.

He threw the books off his bed. "Fuck that shit, you know why you're here!" He grabbed me and before I could react he had his lips pressed against mine, his tongue touring my mouth.

"Cato, get off" I pulled away only to have him rip my skirt off.

He saw I had knickers on and pushed me on the bed.

He ripped them off then put his head by my pussy.

"What are you- Ah!" I gave a short scream as he licked my pussy. I squirmed I didn't want this.

"Please, get off!" I said once again.

He answered this by sticking his tongue into my pussy.

I gave a loud scream and yanked his head up by his hair. He looked at me then I kicked him over, getting up putting on my ripped clothes.

"Feisty are we? I can be feisty too!" He leapt onto me, licking my arse crack. "Ah!" I gave another loud scream I turned kicking him in the back of the head.

He fell flat on his face and I got up.

"Cato, your like a rapist!" I screamed at him.

"Look Clove. I'm drunk" He said.

"No, get away from me!"

I ran away from his house people shooting me dirty looks as my lower body was completely exposed.

I was crying when I got home, my best friends were sat by me as they comforted me.

Marvel:

My brothers all picked on me but Cotton finally shooed them off.

"Just wasn't ready huh bro?" He said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." He announced.

I looked up.

"I haven't really done it with a girl either." He said.

"You haven't?" I asked.

"Nope, don't tell our brothers, they'll laugh at me." He said shamefully.

"I promise I won't." I vowed.

He nodded then walked out.

Okay this is the end of this chapter, sorry it's so short, but I need your suggestions. What would you rather see next, the reapings or some more smut? And would you like me to include any other characters?


End file.
